7x2: Hannah
by karrajoa
Summary: Hannah is shy and caring, and she loves photography. She finds herself thinking more about Huw, with his red curls and green eyes. But with trouble home, can she rely on her friends to help and support her and will her parents sort out their problems? And how can she fit Huw into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the next part. The last part was short, only one chapter. The one's for the characters will be longer, and have several chapters. 7x1 was mostly to let everyone get a little feel on how the characters are. I decided to start with Hanna, so enjoy her story!**

**Oh, and on a side note, I know I wrote the name 'Hew' in the last part, but it's really Huw. I guess I was just tired… **

**R&R! I love reviews! **

7x2: Hannah

As her alarm clock went off, Hannah slowly opened her eyes.

She had been awake for a while already, but hadn't made herself get up from bed yet. It wasn't any point in heading downstairs anyway. Her parents had been fighting, and she had heard it all the way to her room.

Slowly, she moved her duvet away from her body and rose up from her bed slowly, carefully not to rush it.

She cast a glance to some of the pictures hanging on one wall and the cameras that were standing on a table on the other side of the room. Then she moved over to her dresser, picked out an outfit, a pair of fancy black jeans, a red shirt and a jeans vest to top it off. She got dressed and headed to the bathroom.

While she was inside the bathroom putting on her makeup, she heard the front door open and close, telling her that her father had left for work.

Hannah sighed to herself. She was getting fed up with her parents crap. They couldn't keep behaving like this. It had to end. If not for her, then for Sarah and Bill.

After finishing her makeup she moved out of the bathroom, and opened the door across the hallway.  
Sarah and Bill were lying in their beds, both thankfully asleep, neither aware of the shouting match that had taken place in the kitchen not long before.

After taking another glance at the two sleeping children, Hannah left the room, carefully closing the door behind herself before she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," her mother tried carefully, but Hannah refused to answer or even look up at her mother.

She quickly finished her breakfast, leaving the kitchen in a hast after putting away the dirty cutlery, even though she knew that she was early as usual.

She headed upstairs again, only to get her shoes and her bag, stuffing one of her cameras inside her bag as she headed outside and rang the doorbell on the house next door.

The door opened and a tired face poked out.

"Good morning, is Blaine ready?" she asked with a smile, and she was let inside the house by Blaine's mother.

"Blaine! Hannah's here!" Blaine's mother shouted and Hannah took her place in the stairs, waiting for Blaine to get ready to head to college.

%&%&%&

"Hey!" Huw exclaimed as he caught Hannah on the way out of Psychology.

"Hi!" Hannah said, a bit surprised. They hadn't talked a lot since the meeting in the park.

"So, I was just wondering... If you still wanted to hang out sometime?" Huw asked, rubbing his neck a bit, his eyes wandering over the floor and his feet.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Hey, you mind walking me to my locker?" she asked, indicating to the books in her arms.

"Oh, sure!"

The two of them started walking side by side, Hannah leading the way to her locker.

"So, when were you thinking we should hang out?" Hannah asked, starting the conversation again as they walked.

"I dunno really... Not tonight though. I have a football match, and then the team is going out to a pub or something," Huw said, shrugging.

"Is it the school team?" Hannah asked, curious.

"Yeah, we're not too good though. So we go out no matter if we win or lose. Probably we'll lose," Huw told, not sounding proud of his team.

"That's kinda sad," Hannah commented as she stopped by her locker.

"Here let me," Huw said, taking her books, letting her open the lock before opening the locker and he put her books inside.

"Thanks Huw, that was nice," Hannah told him with a smile. "Wanna lunch?"

"Sound nice," he said, returning her smile. "I just have to tell Hawa that we're heading for the cafe," he said, taking up his iPhone from his pocket and sent a text to his twin.

"You guys are really close," Hannah commented as they started walking in the direction of the cafe.

"Mhm," Huw answered with a little nod.

"That must be nice. Having someone to talk to all the time, someone really close."

"It is, don't you have anyone? Friends or siblings around your age?" Huw asked her, a bit surprised.

"Well, of course I have friends. I just guess it's not quite the same. Even though we are really close, we don't live together, and we don't share parents. But no, no sibling around my age. My siblings are younger, 6 and 8 years old. I wasn't really planned," Hannah told, blushing a bit.

"Wow, and your parents told you that?" Huw asked.

"Yeah... Subtlety isn't their thing..."

"I can see that," Huw agreed.

"Hay and I, we have an older brother, Shane. He's five years older than us, he wasn't really planned either. Our parents never said, but we have guessed our way to it through the years," he told.

They took places in the queue to get food, continuing their conversation as they helped themselves to some food and took a seat by one of the free tables.

Not long after Blaine and Moira came over, taking a seat by the table too as they saw Hannah.

"Hannah-banana, what's up? Who's this?" Blaine asked, studying Huw as he took a seat next to Hannah.

Hannah hit him lightly in the shoulder, not liking the childish nickname he used for her. "Stop it Blaine! You know I hate it when you call me that!" she exclaimed. "This is Huw, he's in Psychology with us. Huw, this is Blaine and Moira," she told, indicating to each of them in turn.

"Hey," Huw said, being polite.

"Hi," Moira answered with a smile before she started to eat her lunch.

"So, how did you two end up talking?" Blaine asked, a bit curious.

"Oh it's nothing really," Hannah told, taking a bite of her own food.

"Really? I'm still interested," Blaine argued.

"I guess I could tell," Huw cut in, shrugging a bit.

"Please do," Blaine said, waiting for Huw to start telling.

"You see, the other day I..."

%&%&%&

The shouting was the first thing Hannah noticed when she came home.

She had been staying out for a while after college, hanging out with Moira and taking some pictures down by the docks. She had managed to snap several got shots, but it slipped her mind as soon as she heard the shouting. She wasn't quite sure if it was coming from the kitchen or the drawing room, but she didn't care.

She quickly slipped off her shoes and hurried up the stairs and down the hallway. She opened the door into her siblings' bedroom. In there, she found the two of them huddled together on Bill's bed.

Bill was embracing Sarah as she cried silently. Bill wasn't crying, but he looked like he was about to any second.

Hannah strode over to the bed with just a couple of steps and hugged the two of them tight.

"C'mon," she said softly.

She tried to wipe Sarah's tears away with her hands, and she ushered them downstairs to the front door. Quickly, she put on a pair of trainers and grabbed one of Bill's hand in her right and Sarah's hand in her left before she led them outside.

"How about a trip to Moira's?" she asked them lightly as she led them down the street.

%&%&%&

"They can't keep going like this," Hannah told Moira in a quiet voice and let out a sight.

The two girls were standing in the kitchen in Moira's flat, each nursing a cup of tea, leaning against the counter.

"I guess not, you know I don't mind you bringing Sarah and Bill here, but I'm not home all the time. I dunno, maybe you should try talking to them?" Moira suggested.

Hannah nodded absentmindedly as she leant back a bit, looking out into the drawing room, checking that her sibling were still watching the movie, Peter Pan, that Moira had put on for them. They both seemed entranced by the film, even though they had both seen it several times before. Hannah was really grateful that something as simple as a movie was enough to get their thoughts away from the shouting match that had taken place at their home not long ago.

"I just don't know what to say to them," Hannah said quietly, not wanting the children to hear them talk about this. "And it's not like I'm home all the time, I can't just keep disappearing with them either. Last time my mum asked me where we had gone off to. I just had to tell her I had taken them to the playground."

Hannah ran a hand through her hair, loosing up a few knots.

"And it's not like I can just take them to Blaine's either. He's basically never home, and when he is, he's got company around." It would have been a lot easier for them to just stay at Blaine's, seeing as he was their neighbour, but the one time she had taken her siblings there, he had to throw out the girl he had over at the time.

Moira put down her mug of tea on the counter before she gathered Hannah in her arms, embracing her. "Shhh, it's going to be okay. Promise me that if you need anything, ask me?"

Hannah relaxed in Moira's embrace and nodded slowly. "I promise." She let her forehead rest on Moira's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, I needed that," Hannah said with a small smile after Moira had let go of her.

"Now, how 'bout I find some ice-cream and we join the bugs out there?" Moira said, a smile on her lips as she strode over to the freezer without waiting for an answer.

%&%&%&

"Hey!" Huw greeted Hannah from the other side of the road.

The two of them had decided to meet up and hang out for a while.

Hannah had spotted his wild, ginger curls the moment he had passed the corner, instantly leaving a smile on her face.

"Hi," Hannah said with a soft smile. Finally, she could let go and leave her flat without worrying about her siblings. Her father was out of town for business for the weekend, meaning that there wouldn't be any shouting.

"So, what do you want to do?" Huw asked her as he caught up with her and leaned against a fence.

"I'm not quite sure really, I just wanted to hang out and get out of the flat for a while," she told, not sure if she wanted him to know all about her situation at home yet. Maybe later, if she got to know him better.

"Hmm, how about we head to the park then?" Huw suggested, thinking back to the first day he had seen her there.

"That's a good idea," Hannah agreed and they started walking towards the park.

"Hey, did you bring your camera?" Huw asked, an idea forming in his head as they walked.

It was only a short distance to the park, and soon they would be able to see parts of it.

"Yeah," Hannah said, "I basically never leave home without it," she told.

"Good," Huw said with a smile. Then he grabbed her hand and started running, dragging Hannah with him the last 200 yards to the park.

"Gimme the camera," Huw more told than asked her as they had come into the park and Hannah had stopped, trying to catch her breath.

Hannah looked up at him, eyeing him up and down for a minute. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to hand him her camera. It was one of her most expensive ones, she had used a long while saving up the money to buy it. And what was Huw going to do with her camera anyways? She was perfectly capable of taking photos herself.

In the end, she took it up from her bag and gave it to him, hesitating for a minute before she did so. "Be careful with it," she warned him, something she said every time she leant out her camera to someone.

"I'm not going to run around with it or anything," Huw promised her as he turned on the camera and inspected it for a moment, trying to figure out the basics.

"So miss, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Hannah asked suspiciously.

"Modelling for me, of course," Huw told her with a grin as he placed the camera in front of his face, looking through and taking the first picture of Hannah.

"No way!" she exclaimed. She was in no way a model, she was the photographer, the one who could look shabby and not care about her looks.

"Yes way," Huw told her softly. "You look great, and it would be a shame if you didn't own a single picture of yourself," he pointed out to her as he kept taking pictures, not caring if she was glaring a bit at him.

Hannah's eyes softened a bit. "So, you want me to like... pose and stuff?" she asked, posing with her hand on her hip and making a trouty mouth at him, mostly joking around.

"No," he told her, letting down the camera from his face. "Try to be natural, like... do something that you don't have to make an effort to do. Just sit down on a bench or something."

Hannah bit her lip, trying to think of something. But he had sad natural, right? So the first thing that came to her mind was to sit down by the trunk of one tree, pulling her legs up to her chin and smiling sweetly at him.

"That's better," Huw told her as he snapped several pictures of her like that.

%&%&%&

"I really had a great time today," Hannah said with a smile at Huw.

Huw was walking her home. It wasn't late, but he had promised to help his twin with some of her coursework.

"Me too," he smiled back at her. "We should definitively do it again sometime."

"Yeah. Oh and by the way, I was wondering if you have any football matches anytime soon. I'd love to come watch it," Hannah asked, sincerely interested.

"Uh, yeah. There's one in a week's time, on Friday next week. Are you sure you want to come? It's probably going to be terribly boring, and we will probably lose," he told her, kicking a stone on the sidewalk as they strolled towards Hannah's house, not rushing it.

"I don't care if you win or not. I'd just like to watch you play, that's all," Hannah told, blushing a bit as she did.

"Well, thanks." Huw looked down at his shoes for a second, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"You could always come out with the team afterwards. Some of the guys usually bring their girlfriends..." he trailed off, blushing a bit as he realised what he had just said."So there's not a problem to bring along a friend," he quickly finished, trying to get the conversation away from the awkward turn it had taken.

"Sure," Hannah said, trying to smile at him, but it failed a bit and ended up looking fake. "I'm sure it would be nice..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, this is me," Hannah told, indicating to the house just a little ahead of them.

"This was nice," Huw said quietly, trying to ignore the awkward moment that had just occurred.

"Mhm," Hannah agreed with a short nod.

"So... I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yes..." Hannah trailed off as she noticed how close the two of them were standing. She could almost feel Huw's hot breath on her face.

"Bye then," Huw said, sounding like he'd rather stay with her for a while longer, rather than go help Hawa with her coursework.

"Bye," Hannah mumbled, unsure of what she should do. Should she stick out her hand and let him shake it? Maybe she should give him a hug? Or a kiss on the cheek?

The decision was made for her as Huw embraced her in a hug.

"Night," he told her softly before he released her from the embrace.

"Good night," she answered, her voice just as soft as his.

Then she made her way towards her door. She stopped once, looking back at him before opening the door and disappearing inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really annoyed at the moment because I've tried to put up links to the photos that I use as my characters, but for some reason it doesn't show up on my profile. So if anyone wants to see pictures of the characters just send me a PM or tell in a review and I'll send you the links :)**

7x2: Hannah – Part 2

Hannah groaned as her iPhone rang.

At first she debated with herself whether or not to just ignore it, but then she recognized the ringtone. It was stupid really, it was the song One and The Same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato, but it was so her and Moira, and when Moira had put it in as her ringtone Hannah hadn't bothered changing it.

She lazily stuck out her arm and searched the nightstand next to her bed without looking, her face buried in a pillow.

"Wha?" she muttered into the iPhone as she had brought it up to her ear, hitting the answer button on the screen.

"Hey, what's up?" Moira asked in a chipper tone.

"Leave me alone," Hannah groaned, turning around so she wouldn't speak into her pillow anymore.

"You still in bed? It's two o'clock!" Moira exclaimed on the other end.

"So?" Hannah asked, running a hand over her face.

"You should be up and about! Or did you and Huw have it going way into the night? Anyway, I'm coming over in an hour, and by then you better be up. And Blaine's coming too," Moira informed her.

"Sure," Hannah answered with a sigh.

Even though she had slept in she was still tired. After Huw had followed her home she had been up half the night, editing some of the pictures he had taken the other day when they had hung out, listening to music and watching a movie by herself. She hadn't gone to bed before 4 in the morning, even though her mother had asked her to go to bed around midnight, when she had done so herself.

"In an hour then. And take a shower beforehand, we are going out tonight!" Moira exclaimed with an exited voice. "See you later!"

"Bye," Hannah said before the connection was broken, telling her that Moira had hung up.

%&%&%&

Hannah was just out of the shower as the doorbell rang. She could hear someone move downstairs and her mother's voice as she greeted Moira and Blaine and let them inside, telling them Hannah was upstairs. She moved across the hallway and into her room, not bothering to close her door knowing her friends would be there any minute.

A second later she heard someone moving up the stairs and two faces poked into her room.

"Hannah-banana!" Blaine exclaimed before he sat down on her bed, pulling Moira down with him.

"So, what's up tonight?" Hannah asked, rummaging through her underwear drawer, not bothered by Blaine.

"Some kid from college 's having a party tonight," Blaine told her with a grin.

"Here, let me," Moira told her as she got up and helped her pick out a matching set of purple knickers and bra. "Blaine, a bit help with her outfit?" Moira requested.

Blaine got up from his seat and started opening her closet, looking at the different garments.

In the end, Blaine did surprise her with his choice. He had taken out a dress, it was strapless with a white bodice and sky blue skirt with purple, white and pink details that ended just above her knees.

She put her undergarments on, her towel still around her only dropping it once her knickers were on and she stood with her back to the others so she could put on her bra. Then Moira handed her the dress.

"It looks great," Moira told with a smile. Blaine gave a nod, showing that he agreed.

Blaine looked through the bottom of her closet, checking out her shoes. He grinned and pulled out a pair of glittery silver stilettos before he handed them to her. Then he walked over to a basket that sat on top of her drawers, it was where she kept most of her jewellery. After picking out a necklace, a ring and a bracelet he handed it all to her, watching as she put it on.

He gave her thumbs up and a wide grin. "Now you look shaggable," he announced before he sat down on her bed again.

Moira moved over to her desk and grabbed a camera. "Smile!" she shouted, snapping a few pictures of Hannah.

%&%&%&

"C'mon," Moira said, dragging Hannah with her out onto the dance floor.

They danced together for a while before Hannah pulled out and Moira followed.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Moira asked, wondering why Hannah had pulled out.

"Nah, I just need a drink," Hannah reassured her friend.

"Okay, I'll join you," Moira said, following Hannah to the kitchen of the flat. They mixed a drink each, taking a few sips while grimacing before they got used to the taste.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and found the two girls there.

"Hey, where have you been?" Moira asked him as he started mixing a drink for himself.

"Oh, with Lance," he told and smiled towards a boy that had entered the kitchen after him who was now sitting on the kitchen bench, watching over Blaine as he mixed a second drink, probably meant for Lance.

"Oh, okay," Moira said, a bit annoyed. They were supposed to stay together tonight, have fun as friends and not run off with anyone else. But Blaine had disappeared not long after they had arrived.

"That boy is looking at you," Blaine told Hannah in a low voice, indicating subtly towards a blond boy standing on the other side of the kitchen in a group of other guys, ignoring Moira's looks.

"So?" Hannah asked, not really caring.

"Go talk to him!" Blaine told her, giving her a small push towards him.

Hannah glared at Blaine, but did as he said.

"Hi," she greeted the boys.

"Hey," the blond boy answered, and the other boys gave her a short nod, indicating that they had heard her.

"So, wanna dance?" the boy asked as she didn't say anything.

"Sure, I'm Hannah," she told him with a slight smile.

"Cool, I'm Chip," he told her before he dragged her out of the kitchen and towards the cramped dance floor.

%&%&%&

Hannah laughed.

"Here," the blond boy said and handed her another drink. "So Hannah, wanna dance some more?" the boy asked, gesturing towards the cramped dance floor.

"Oh, no," Hannah answered, shaking her head slowly in between giggles.

"Come on!" the boy said with a smirk before he grabbed her wrist and more or less dragged her out of the couch she was sitting in.

Hannah almost lost her balance as she was dragged up from the couch, but somewhere on the way she found her balance and stood up at her full height.

The boy, was his name Charlie? Was starting to get a bit too close for her liking, now standing with his chest pressed to her back as he started what could only be described as grinding.

"Let me go," she mumbled as she started feeling dizzy, but the music drowned out her voice. "Lemme go," she tried again, this time louder.

However, the boy didn't seem to want to. He only tightened the grip of the hand that was placed on her hip and the one that was holding her shoulder.

"Let me go!" she more or less shouted now, feeling dizzier. In a weak attempt to pull away from him she used all the force she could muster, trying to pull away. It wasn't enough and Hannah could only lean back against the boy, not able to try again as the room started spinning a bit.

"Hannah!" a voice shouted, getting her attention.

Through half closed eyes Hannah could make out a head with ginger curls that bobbed up and down as the owner made his way through the room quickly.

"Hannah you okay?" a voice asked.

Hannah giggled because she saw Huw's lips move, but the voice didn't belong to him. It sounded unnatural, like he had inhaled helium, only it was darker.

"Hey mate! I think you should leave her alone," Huw told sternly to the blond boy as Hannah didn't answer with anything else than a giggle.

"No way! I've been by her side all night, leave us alone! She wants to come with me later," he said angry, but finished with a smirk.

"Then why did she just try to get away from you?" Huw asked, starting to get angry at the boy. "She is coming with me, even if you like it or not!"

"Don't think so!" The boy tightened his grip on Hannah even more, it was starting to hurt her a little even.

"Her best friend called me! I'm taking her home!" Huw was now shouting.

Several of the other teens at the party had stopped what they were doing, watching the two boys shouting about the girl with interest.

"What is going on?" another voice asked, Blaine came forwards with a guy tailing behind him, holding his hand.

"This guy is trying to take my girl! He's just gonna go home and shag her himself!" the guy holding Hannah exclaimed, gesturing to Huw.

"Actually, Moira called me before she left, she wanted me to take Hannah home. She couldn't do it herself apparently," Huw said, turning towards Blaine as he said it.

Blaine eyed Huw for a minute. By now the music had stopped and everyone was watching what was happening.

"Blaine, you can see that she's not well," Huw tried, gesturing to Hannah who was relying on the other guy's grip to stand up.

Blaine looked at Hannah then back at Huw.

"Mate, let her go," he told the other boy, who instantly turned furious.

"You can't bloody well mean that!" he let out angrily, but letting go of Hannah abruptly.

If Huw hadn't been quick and held her up she would most likely have fallen to the floor. Blaine helped Huw with putting her arms around his neck.

"Take her straight home!" Blaine warned him.

Huw gave a short nod before he started leading Hannah out of the house, feeling the angry glare of the other guy on his back before he exited the door and was out on the street. He helped Hannah to his car and helped her sit down in the passenger's seat, buckling her up before he moved to the other side and got into the driver's seat.

%&%&%&

"Ugh," Hannah groaned as she woke up.

She had the worst headache she could remember having and the sun was burning in her eyes through the open blinds.

Wait, open blinds? She looked up at the window, it was far too big to belong in her room and she always used her blinds, because it left her room a lot darker on early mornings.

"Morning sleepyhead," a soft voice spoke.

Hannah whirled her head around, leaving her head pounding even more, instantly.

Huw let out a small laugh as Hannah curled up in the warm sheets, wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and go back to sleep.

"Where am I?" she asked slowly, looking around the room.

It was quite large with walls painted a dark blue, almost gray colour. It wasn't particularly messy, but it wasn't all tidy either. Stray bits of clothing lay around and the desk looked overloaded by a stack of papers and books in addition to a laptop and large speakers.

"You're at my place. Just lay down," he told as she tried to sit up. "I think you had a bit too much to drink last night, and for all I know that wanker could have slipped you something."

"I... I don't really remember a lot," she confessed, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. It happens to all of us."

"But how did I end up here?" Hannah asked, a bit afraid of the answer. Maybe she had seen one too many movies, but she really hoped she hadn't drunk dialled Huw or something.

"Don't worry," Huw told her with a smile. "Really, Moira called me and asked me if I could get you home. Guess she was busy, with something or someone, but she told me she was worried about you. And she didn't like that guy you were with either."

"Thanks... But why didn't you bring me home?" Hannah demanded, wanting to know why he had chosen to bring her there instead of her own flat.

"I did take you there. But it was locked, and no one came to open when I tried the doorbell," he told. "And I didn't want to leave you there all by yourself. You could just barely walk by yourself," he told her in a soft voice.

"Thank you," she said softly, blushing a bit. Honestly, she was embarrassed by her behaviour the night before. She shouldn't have listened to Blaine. "You're too nice to me," she told him.

"Nah, I'm just looking out for you. That's what friends do. Here, take these, they should help with the headache," Huw told her, holding out a few pills in the palm of his hand to her and a glass of water in the other.

Hannah sat up and took the pills, and swallowed them with a mouthful of water. Then she laid down again, enjoying the feeling of the warm sheets and the smell. It smelled just like Huw.

"You just go back to sleep if you want to. My parents aren't home before late tonight, and Hay doesn't mind," he told her.

"That does sound nice, what time is it?"

"It's just past noon," Huw told her after looking at his watch. "Go back to sleep," he told her once more, and so she snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes, ready to sleep some more.

%&%&%&

Hannah quietly exited Huw's room, going to search for him.

She had just woken up and was tired, but didn't like that fact that Huw wasn't in his room anymore. She had never been at his place before, she didn't even really know where it was. She decided it looked too big to be a flat, so he lived in a house which meant he probably lived in the outskirt of the city.

Now she was walking down the stairs, as he hadn't answered her when she had called his name.

"Huw?" she tried once again. She wasn't shouting out, but she wasn't quiet either.

As she reached the ground floor, a redhead poked out of a doorway.

"Morning sleepyhead," Hawa said, smiling a bit at Hannah. "Huw went out for a run about an hour ago, he'll be back soon," she told.

"Okay, um, could you show me the bathroom please?" Hannah asked, biting her lower lip slightly.

"Sure," Hawa told, indicating to Hannah to follow her.

Hawa led the way down the hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"In here," she told. "And you might want to change. No offence, but you smell vomit, beer and smoke." Hawa wrinkled her nose. "I'm sure Huw wouldn't mind you borrowing a shirt and a pair of sweatpants."

Then Hawa left, leaving Hannah to the bathroom.

"Thanks," Hannah shouted out after the other girl as she disappeared down the hallway and back to where she had come from earlier.

%&%&%&

Huw was surprised when he found Hannah sitting on his bed when he came back from his run.

She looked so at ease where she sat.

He had to admit, he wasn't expecting her to be wearing one of his t-shirts, one of his favourites, and a pair of his sweatpants. She had washed away the makeup she had been wearing the whole night and he hadn't wanted to try washing away before he put her to bed. Her hair was hanging loose over her shoulder and she had her nose buried in a book. Taking another look at it, it was the Hunger Games book he had borrowed at the library that had been on his nightstand.

"Hi," Huw said in a low voice, not wanting to scare her as it didn't look like she had noticed him where he was standing in the doorway.

Hannah lowered the book, putting it back down on the nightstand. "Hey."

"I see you've made yourself at home," he told her with a smile.

Hannah looked down at the clothes for a second before looking back at him and blushing. "Eh, your sister... Hawa said it was okay," she mumbled.

"It is," Huw assured her as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed, looking at her."And you probably look better than I ever will in those," he said teasingly, nodding to the sweatpants.

"Please, I'm drowning in them," Hannah told, standing up for a second just to show him how she had to hold up the pants so they wouldn't slip of her petite form.

"I still think you look better," he argued, looking her up and down a couple of times.

Hannah blushed a bit. Was he flirting with her?

"I need to go grab a shower," Huw suddenly said, tearing Hannah away from any though she was thinking.

"Oh, sure." She gave him a short nod.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, you can continue reading or something," he said as he grabbed some clothes from his dresser before he disappeared from the room again, leaving Hannah to read a bit more.

And about ten minutes later Huw was back, his hair wet and more straight than curly for once. It looked a bit weird, she wasn't used to seeing him like that.

Hannah stifled a laugh, and Huw flipped the bird at her, but with a smile on his face.

Huw came and sat back down on the bed and Hannah put away the book once more.

"You feeling better?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes, I feel loads better. Really Huw, thank you. I dunno what I would have done without you. I probably would have ended up doing something that I'd regret later," she said softly, looking him straight in the eye as she did.

"It was no problem, really Hannah. We're friends, that's what friend do. They're there for each other, and I know I haven't known you for that long, but I care about you," he told her softly, laying a hand on her pant clad leg. He was still holding her gaze and didn't back down as he blushed a bit.

It was silent for a moment.

Then Hannah leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his.

She was backing away, but Huw pulled her back towards him, smashing their lips together with more power this time and soon Hannah kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last instalment of Hannah's chapter! First real episode finished! I've started writing on the second episode, which will be about Samantha, so look out for it!  
**

**I'm going to England (no, sadly not Bristol) for a week-ish, so it'll be a little while until the next episode is up, but it won't be too long :)**

**R&R! You know you want to! And I'd really appreciate feedback on this story, I'd be grateful for anything. **

7x2: Hannah – Part 3

"Hi," Hannah said softly as she sat down next to Huw.

"Good morning," he smiled at her. He grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing it softly before he let go.

"Right then! We were talking about Plato last class," the teacher announced. She continued talking, writing something on the blackboard and gesturing widely.

But neither Hannah nor Hew were listening to what she was saying.

The two of them were sneaking glances at the other, smiling softly now and then as their eyes would meet.

Then as Hannah looked away from Huw for a second, trying to pretend she was listening to the teacher, Moira caught her eyes. And Hannah knew instantly that Moira was now aware of her and Huw.

"Later," Hannah mouthed, knowing that she had to tell Moira everything.

Moira turned around without bothering to answer Hannah.

Hannah closed her eyes tightly, she hadn't wanted to tell Moira yet. Of course she was going to tell Moira, but maybe in a couple of days? It had been nice, knowing that no one else knew about her and Huw.

As she opened her eyes again, she found Huw looking at her with a questioning look.

"It's nothing," she whispered as low as she managed to him, not wanting the teacher, Mrs. Albain, to hear them.

Huw gave her a sweet smile as he squeezed her hand softly underneath the table again.

Hawa, who was sitting on the other side of Huw coughed loudly, dragging the teacher's attention towards them.

"Are you okay Hawa?" the teacher asked and Hawa nodded carefully. "Yes, I think it was just dust," she brushed it off easily.

"Okay then," the teacher said before turning her attention back to the blackboard, starting to write something again.

"You should be careful," Hawa whispered to Huw. Apparently, she knew too.

Huw glared back at his twin, annoyed that she had tried to get them caught.

Hawa just ignored it, letting her attention back to the teacher.

%&%&%&

As soon as the class was over and Hannah was out of the classroom she felt someone grab her arm.

"Loo, now!" Moira told her in a stern voice, dragging Hannah with her down the hallway and into the girl's toilet.

"I'm sorry," Hannah said quickly as soon as the door had shut behind them.

Moira leaned down to check that all the stalls were empty, and she found no one.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Moira asked, and as she turned back to Hannah, she could see that her friend was hurt that she hadn't told.

"I'm really, really, really sorry. We just decided that we didn't want to tell anyone yet. And we're not really together yet, we're just getting used to it. Kinda," Hannah explained, biting her lip. But what she told didn't make her less angry at herself for not telling Moira.

"So, now you have to tell. Everything!" Moira exclaimed.

She lifted herself up on the edge where the sinks were, sitting there as Hannah started to tell what had happened.

"Okay, so you told Huw to get me home on Saturday night, right?" Moira nodded, confirming it. "But the thing was, my mum though I was going to spend the night at your place since I wasn't home by midnight, so when Huw brought me there it was locked and my mum had gone to bed," Hannah explained.

She was leaning against a toilet stall, her right hand playing with the ring she was wearing on her left hand.

"Then?" Moira asked, sounding more curious than angry by now.

"So, at first Huw had no idea what to do really. But I was really drunk, way out of my mind and he didn't want to leave me there. The only thing he could think of doing was bring me to his home. And when I woke up the next morning he was totally sweet, giving me something for my headache and he even let me sleep in his bed while he had taken the couch," she blushed a bit as she remember how much the bed had smelled of him.

"He left me to sleep again while he went for a run. So when I woke up, I was all alone, but I didn't know it. I went to search for him, but instead I found Hawa, who told me he had left for a run. She also suggested I borrow a seat of clothes form Huw, because apparently my dress smelled really bad. Huw was so sweet, he hadn't wanted to break my trust, he didn't even dare undress me. He only took off my jewellery. After a short while he came back and, well, I had a feeling he was flirting with me. Then he gave this speech about how he cared about me and I guess that's when I just... kissed him," she finished with a small smile on her lips.

"And so? There's got to be some more to it?" Moira asked, wanting to know everything.

"There's a bit more I guess. As I pulled away, Huw dragged me back into the kiss, and God, he's a great kisser! We decided we wanted to try and see if it worked before we told anyone. And well, we haven't really labelled it, so I guess we're not officially dating. But I want to, I guess we just both need some time to adjust to it," Hannah said, shrugging. She had no great desire for the whole world to know just yet. Herself, Huw, Moira and Hawa were enough for right now.

"You're really lucky, you know that?" Moira said softly, a far off look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked, a bit concerned for her friend. This wasn't like Moira, not at all.

"Yeah, I just... I need to sort some shit out," Moira told.

Then a girl came walking into the toilet and Moira instantly jumped down from the edge.

"C'mon, I've got drama in ten minutes," Moira told and exited the toilet, Hannah following her, wanting to ask her about her "shit", but not daring to do so in the crowded hallways.

%&%&%&

"NO! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT THIS WEEKEND! I TOLD YOU THAT IT NEEDED CLEANING!"

Hannah turned furious. Couldn't her parents act nicely to each other for just one day?

"AND I ANSWERED THAT YOU SHOULD CLEAN THAT DAMN CAR YOURSELF BEFORE YOU LEFT!" her mother shouted back at her father.

Hannah quickly picked up her iPhone from her pocket.

_Do you have some time? I need some help, come over to my place? _The text simply said.

_Sure, I'm on my way._ She got back soon after.

Hannah made her way up the stairs, finding Bill and Sarah in the position she had found them in way too many times lately.

"C'mon," she said softly, closing the door and motioning for the two of them to come over to her.

They came, Bill holding Sarah's hand. Hannah engulfed them in a tight embrace, one hand stoking Sarah's hair softly as she cried and the other simply holding Bill. "We're leaving in a moment," she whispered softly to them.

She straightened up, taking hold of one hand from each of her siblings. Quietly, she led them down the stairs, helping both of them to get their shoes and jackets on before she opened the front door and ushered them outside.

They sat down on the pavement and not more than 10 minutes later a car drove up to them and stopped.

"Hey," Huw said softly as he rolled down a window in the car and saw that Hannah had her siblings with her.

"Can you just help them inside your car? I'll be back two minutes, okay?" she asked him pleadingly.

"Sure," he answered softly as he could see how emotional she was at the moment.

Quickly, he got out of the car.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked Sarah softly as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Sarah," she almost whispered.

"Sara, huh? That's a pretty name, just like a princess," he told her. "Want to come take a ride with me?" he asked her, holding his hand out for her to take.

She nodded, her eyes cast downwards to the pavement.

"C'mon." Huw took Sarah's hand and lead her the few steps over to his car. She sat in as he held the door open for her and he buckled her up.

As he turned to Bill, Hannah went inside again.

"YOU CAN'T BLOODY WELL MEAN THAT!" her father shouted as she entered the doorway into the kitchen.

"I DO!"

"JUST BLOODY WELL SHUT UP!" Hannah screamed, clearly scaring her parents a bit as her mother turned around with a face etched with frighten and sad emotions.

"You're scaring Sarah and Bill," she told, now in a normal volume as her parents were both quiet, not having expected her to shout like that at them.

"This has been going on for far too long now! And I'm not home all the time to take them out with me. When I got home, they were sitting up in their room, crying and too afraid to go downstairs. I'm bloody tired of it," she told angrily.

"But hunny..."

"NO!" Hannah threw at her mother. "I don't want to hear any excuses. I'm taking them out tonight, and when we get back you two better have sorted this out. I don't want any more shouting. I'm tired of it!" she told, then turned around and exited the door.

She quickly got into the passenger's side of Huw's car, not wanting her parent's to have the chance to follow her.

"Are you okay?" Huw asked her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern for her.

"I will be, when you start this car and get us away from here," she told as she buckled herself up.

"Then we're going," Huw said, starting the car and driving down the street.

%&%&%&

"This looks perfect," Hannah smiled.

At the moment, they were walking around a park, Hannah holding Sarah's hand on one side and Huw's hand on the other side while Bill was running a bit in front of them, trying to catch a butterfly.

Hannah led them to the side of the path, in between a few trees so they had shadow and a bit of privacy.

Bill came after them, unsuccessful in catching the butterfly. He instantly engaged Sarah in a game of tag while Hannah and Huw sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Thank you so much," Hannah said softly. She was holding one of his hand's in hers, playing with his fingers.

"No problem," Huw replied, smiling at her. "I just want to help you, whenever I can."

He hugged her tight.

"They just don't know when to stop. It feels like they don't think about them," she said against his chest, indicated towards Sarah and Bill, who were running around the trees, Bill trying to catch Sarah.

"I know, but it sounded like you gave them a piece of your mind," Huw told her with a small smile, stroking her hair a bit. "Come here," he murmured to her, dragging her in for a sweet kiss.

"EWWW!" Bill exclaimed loudly, and when Hannah turned to see her sibling Sarah had joined in, a look of disgust only kids can make where etched on their faces.

"Is that so?" Huw asked her siblings as he released her and got up from the ground. "Then you two better run!" he warned the children as he charged after them and they started running while laughing.

Hannah picked up her purse and took out her camera.

She snapped some pictures of Huw and her siblings. In less than ten minutes Huw was carrying Sarah in his arms and Bill had in some way managed to throw himself onto Huw's back, and now Huw was pretending to shake him off.

Hannah smiled to herself. Things were starting to get better from the looks of it. If only her parents could get their act together.

%&%&%&

When Hannah opened the door to the flat, it was quiet.

"Go straight upstairs and get ready for bed," she told Bill, who dragged Sarah with him up the stairs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Huw asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so," Hannah told him softly. "Night," she said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good night," Huw said before he kissed her again, this time holding it for a while. "Bye," he said as he turned round and went back to his car.

Hannah stepped into the flat, closing the door after herself.

"Mum? Dad?" she asked, not shouting but speaking loudly.

"In here," her dad's voice came from the kitchen.

Hannah slipped off her shoes and walked barefoot into the kitchen.

She found her parents sitting side by side by the kitchen table, both nursing a cup of tea. Her mother looked tired, but smiled lightly at her. Her father's forehead was wrinkled, indicating that he was thinking.

Hannah walked over and sat down in an empty chair, putting her elbows up on the table and pushing some hair behind her ear. "So?" she asked, hoping her parent's had sorted everything out.

"Hannah, dear, I know this isn't easy for you, but it's not easy for us either," her father started, running a hand over his face.

"Thank you," her mother interrupted. "Really, thank you so much for thinking about Bill and Sarah." The way her mother said it told Hannah that she really did appreciate it.

"It's okay," Hannah said softly, looking at her mother.

"No, really. It's not okay. We shouldn't behave like we have lately when we know any of you three are here. We shouldn't behave like that at all," her mother said.

"Your mother and I have talked," her father started again. "And we have decided the we need some time away from each other," he told slowly.

Hannah didn't like the sound of it. Were they going to split up?

"What your father is indicating is that, just for a little while, he is going to move out," her mother said carefully, letting Hannah have a minute to let it sink in.

"What? Why?" Hannah asked. She had only wanted them to stop screaming at each other, not this.

"You have to understand, it's for the best. For all of us," her father said.

"No!" Hannah exclaimed, she pushed away from the table and ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door.

Frantically, she searched for her bag, the one that was rather large. She found it under her bed not long after. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but she ignored it.

She loaded some clothes into the bag together with a pair of shoes.

Then someone knocked on her door. "You okay dear?" her mother asked softly form the other side of the door.

"Go away!"

Hannah stuffed her computer and a couple of her cameras into the bag and put on a pair of shoes before she grabbed her purse.

She opened the window in her room, it was small bur she could easily fit through it. She threw her bag down, as careful as she managed to do it as she didn't want to ruin her computer and cameras. Then she grabbed the drain pipe and with practiced skills she managed to slide down along it.

Picking up her bag, she ran down the street before she stopped when she couldn't run anymore.

She grabbed her iPhone and dialled a number.

"Huw?" she asked as someone answered on the other end. "Can you came and get me?"

%&%&%&

"Good morning," Huw whispered into Hannah's ear.

"Ugh," Hannah groaned, trying to pull away, but she was held in place by Huw.

"We don't have to get up yet," he told her softly before placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder where the oversized t-shirt she was wearing had slipped down.

Hannah struggled to turn around, but in the end she managed and was face to face with Huw. "You're the best," she told him, her voice still a bit groggy as she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Nah, I just like you a bit too much," he told her with a soft smile.

They were lying face to face on the pillows, not more than ten inches between them. She could feel Huw's breath on her face.

"You're still the best," she told him before she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hmm, maybe I am," he said teasingly.

"Huw?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered, a bit unsure. There was something in her voice that made him unsure of what she was going to ask him.

"Be my boyfriend?" Hannah asked, looking straight into his eyes with a look so innocent as she bit her lower lip.

Huw pulled her into him, cupping her face with one hand. "Of course," he told her before he kissed her gently.

Then someone shouted bye from somewhere else in the house and they could hear the heavy front door being closed.

"C'mon, we should get up," he told her. "Both my parents should have left by now," he explained.

He rose from the bed and started pulling clothes out of his dresses and Hannah followed his example, getting up from the bed and pulling some clothes out of her bag.

%&%&%&

"You go ahead," Hannah said, giving a brief kiss to Huw.

He looked puzzled at her for a moment before he shrugged and continued walking towards the green, sitting down with Hawa, Moira and Blaine on the green.

Hannah continued along the road a bit and stopped only when she had come to the car park.

"Hey," she tried carefully to her mother who was standing by the hood of her car.

"Hey," her mother replied. Her features softened a bit as she reached for Hannah, pulling her into a hug. "I've been so worried about you!" her mother exclaimed. "When Moira said you weren't at her place, your father and I, we got so scared. You haven't been home for days! Promise me you'll never pull something like this again."

"It's okay, I'm fine mum," she told, pulling out of the hug.

"Dear, I... we all want you to come home. Please, just come back home," her mother pleaded.


End file.
